We're Being Watched
by NaughtyMustache
Summary: Rei and Nagisa sneak to the Iwatobi Pool at night for some extra practice and discover something out of this world- literally. No smut, one-shot ReiNagisa


Haven't written in a while, but I've had this idea for a bit and I have nothing better to do in class right now so here it is!

**WARNING:** YAOI

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own any characters or the show Free!

"" Conversation

'' thought

_'italicized' _outside 4th wall

* * *

**We're Being Watched**

"Nagisa-kun, I don't think this is a good idea."

The darkness embraced them as the blunette and the blonde tip toed towards the Iwatobi pool in the dead of the night. Nagisa pouted at his comment. "I just want to help you learn how to swim! You need some one-on-one and this is our only chance," the blonde insisted, tugging on his pants to reveal his clingy swimsuit.

"Now take of your pants and get in!"

Rei groaned at the demand, removing and folding his pants and shirt. 'Just promise me you'll never to say that again.' He jumped at the splash of water kissing his skin from Nagisa's less than gracefully cannon ball into the pool. Sliding in to the refreshingly cool liquid, Rei sighed and awaited any further instruction. The blonde swam towards the blunette, strands of gold plastered to his baby face. "We should try a different approach," Nagisa suggested. "Put your arms on the edge of the pool like this."

Rei followed his example, shivering at the cold temperature of the pavement. "Now what?"

"Now just kick your feet enough to keep the lower half of your body slightly above the water." Nagisa explained with his actions, simply kicking his feet and revealing long, toned legs. Marveling at the simple, yet gorgeous sight, Rei manipulated the same movement successfully. "Good job, Rei-chan! Let's just do this for a little while so your legs can get used to supporting your body in the water."

The two descended into a peaceful silence, enjoying the gently splish and splash of the water working with their feet. Nagisa broke the silence with a relaxing sigh. "Isn't this nice?" Rei smiled and nodded in agreement. "This isn't half bad." But soon his grin stopped at the realization of his surroundings.

Nagisa and Rei were alone. Half naked. And alone. Their shoulders were rubbing against each other as their legs shifted them closer and closer. The two were practically clinging to each other, in Rei's mind at least. Maybe now was his chance? Okay, but he'd have to think quick before they continued with another exercise. They've been doing this for a total of 8 minutes. It's 11:34 at night, and tomorrow is Sunday, but Nagisa wouldn't want Rei to not get any sleep. That leaves them under an hour until Nagisa decides to let him go home.

"Rei, you're thinking again aren't you?"

The math equations calculating in his head ceased at the gentle voice and eyes focused on him. Both stopped kicking at the water slowly, but gradually.

"Is it that obvious?"

"You're muttering numbers under your breath." Rei blushed, embarrassed at his lack of secrecy. "Why don't we try not thinking for a little while?" Before Rei could properly interpret the statement, a pair of dove soft lips landed on his own.

All of the preparation set up in his head disappeared once the two mouths merged together like vines. His hand cautiously stroked the blonde's cheek while Nagisa ran a hand through the blunette's slightly damp hair. While the kiss wasn't as graceful as Rei would have preferred, it still created the same symptoms he read about in books. Dilated eyes, increased heart rate, sweaty hands.

Rei's ears strained at the far away sound of a female's smothered shrieking. Nagisa pulled back since Rei ceased all movement, stressing to make sure he heard what he heard. "What's wrong, Rei?"

"I think I hear someone?"

_'I bet the rest of the swim team are going to walk in on them making out.'_

Eyebrows narrowed in confusion, Rei pulled himself up from the water and walked closer to the faint sound. An outside force bumped into the wandering blunette. Rei placed his hands on what appeared to be a flat, tall surface. Perhaps a screen maybe? The feeling reminded Rei of a computer monitor's smooth screen. He tapped insistently on glass, followed by Nagisa doing the same. His pink eyes widened at the invisible border separating the pairing from what exactly.

"What is it, Rei-chan?"

"I believe we are being watched right at this moment," Rei explained. "Whatever's behind this screen is peering in on our environment like we're some sort of experiment or hobby."

Nagisa coiled in shock. "How do you know for such?"

Still prodding the screen, the blunette continued to dechiper his observations. "While we were kissing, I heard a sort of squealing noise that I don't think a human could make. It was so high pitched and exaggerated, I'm not even sure if it was real. But it has to be. I can feel there eyes right on me right now."

* * *

The fangirl behind the screen exited off the fanfiction with a shiver dancing up her spine. "Whoever wrote this has one sick imagination. How could they have figured it out?"

* * *

Thanks for reading! It's not my best fanfiction yet, but I didn't really have much time to elaborate like I wanted to before the bell rang for my next block. I don't have a teacher in my class right now so it's pretty sweet! Gotta love high school! See you in the next fanfic!


End file.
